


Ryan the Caring Guy

by ScissorSheep



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, GTA AU, Just another day in los santos, M/M, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just forget it, you don't understand why I'm pissed."</p><p>"No, I don't, I cannot read minds and therefore have no idea what on earth I did to you that was so wrong! I'm sorry I wanted to protect you!" </p><p>At that Ray raises an eyebrow.<br/>~~~<br/>Ray cares that Ryan cares. Aka cute little snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, not much to say, had the urge to write this and so I did XD

There is one thing that Ryan had failed to take into account before the start of his crew's most recent heist, his own safety. It was never an issue in the past and the fact that it was an issue now truly dumbfounded him. Here he was starring down the bright pink muzzle of a feisty pistol, held by none other then Ray himself. The look of sheer disbelief and anger that washed across his face managed to unnerve Ryan, through his mask he felt the smoldering, suffocating weight of the Hispanic's gaze. 

"What the hell were you thinking??!" The gravel scrapes together and shifts beneath Ray's feet as he presses a bright pink muzzle to his co-criminal. Ray is furious, it rolls off of him in waves and Ryan can hardly believe this is the same person that played his 3Ds all day and blazed it up at home.

"I was trying to buy you guys some time, the cops were on our ass, what the hell did you expect me to do??" Ryan takes a step forward, eyes smoldering just as brightly as Ray's.

"You fuck, you almost got yourself killed! That was not a part of the plan!! Geoff said he wanted all of us to come out of this heist alive!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you all were in danger and I played decoy!! Besides I'm alive now so it doesn't even matter anymore!!"

"It matters to me!!" Ray nearly screams, his eyes narrow and he puts his gun away. "Just forget it, you don't understand why I'm pissed."

"No, I don't, I cannot read minds and therefore have no idea what on earth I did to you that was so wrong! I'm sorry I wanted to protect you!" 

At that Ray raises an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" The lad's voice is lighter, their argument almost momentarily forgotten. Ryan feels his cheeks heat up slightly.

"I-you-everyone!" Ryan struggles with his words and sighs taking a deep breath before starting again, "Look I was worried about everyone and if it meant sacrificing myself in order to save you all..."

Ray very obviously does not believe Ryan, in fact the words spilling out of his mouth make no sense, considering at the end of one of their earliest heists Ray found himself starring down the muzzle of Ryan's gun. Oh yeah, and there was also that one time he had shot one of their crew members at the end of a failed heist in attempt to have the reward all to himself.

"Bullshit." Ray crosses his arms and pushes his glasses up on the perch of his nose, "The Ryan I know, doesn't give a shit about others, given the chance he'd reap the benefits for himself and run away with all of the money."

"That was different then." Ryan wishes for a brief moment of time he was not wearing a mask so that his teammate would be able to see his sincere serious expression.

"The Ryan I knew was cynical, maniacal--"

"Wait--"

"The Ryan I knew was always known for being coldblooded."

"But--"

"And you want to give me that bullshit?" Ray waves his hand in a dismissive manner before turning on his heels, "Never mind. Maybe I shouldn't have been worried in the first place." He mutters while glancing over his shoulder.

Ryan is about ready to murder the kid. Delicately the gent reaches up to free his face of the skull mask he hid behind on a daily basis. Ray's breath hitches slightly at the sight of Ryan without his mask, it's a look that really suited the man. He had extremely nice features and was overall a very attractive person beneath the face paint. But face paint or not, Ryan never took off his mask. Ray had always wondered if the mask was on even while the man showered, somehow it wouldn't surprise him.

"Look, I said things were different then and I meant it. I've since... Grown rather found of everyone... You included." Ryan's eyes are blue as can be and Ray feels himself unable to keep eye contact any longer. This whole situation was silly really, they both reacted the way the did because they cared about each other... The crew.

"Ryan..." Ray's throat is clogged and the air around them is thick. They here footsteps in the background, Geoff, Michael and Gavin are waiting for them at the end of the alley.

"This is touching, it really is," Geoff makes his way over to the R and R connection, "but while you douche bags were busy spilling out your guts to each other and eye fucking, Michael here fetched us our prize." Geoff's warm voice instantly shatters the spell. His arms slide around the shoulders of both men. "We get to celebrate another successful heist boys!" Geoff announces gleefully.

"That's just top!" Gavin squeals as he jumps into Michael nearly knocking them both over.

"H-how long were you there?" Ryan curses his voice and absently blames it on the absence of his mask.

"GAVIN GET OFF!!" Bird squawks fill the small alley way.

"Long enough to know that you two seriously need to fuck and get it over with. Now come on, Jack has the chopper and she won't be happy having to wait for your asses." Geoff is smirking in his own little special mischievous way. 

In the chopper Jack is wearing her trademark bitch face, annoyed that their flight had been delayed for so long.

"Sorry doll, had to let the kids have their moment." Geoff grins into his headset as he buckles himself into the copilot seat.

"Yeah, yeah." She mutters clearly irritated, "Well congratulations boys, another successful heist in Los Santos!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night I decided that this fic needed a follow up chapter and thus I have delivered.
> 
> Enjoy~

When they finally manage to make it back to the pent house, Jack cracks open a bottle of chardonnay pouring a glass for herself as well as Gavin, then she fetches Michael and Geoff a beer from the fridge. It’s loud in their luxurious apartment as they cheer and clink their glasses together in joyous celebration of their brilliantly successful heist.

Ray retreats into the kitchen as the rest of the crew mingles in the living room.

Sure Ray was happy at their victory, but other things were currently occupying his mind like Ryan who might have been the sole occupant of his thoughts.

With a heavy sigh Ray pulls a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and pops it open. A small moan of satisfaction leaves his lips as the amber liquid races down his throat. The cool liquid is welcome and comforting. Ray just wants to grab his 3Ds and lay down in his plush bed. With that in mind the lad turns to leave and jumps about a foot in the air at the sight of Ryan who currently was leaning against the threshold to the living room. Fucking Ryan and his god damn skeleton mask.

“Jesus fuck Ryan seriously? Why are you just standing there?” Ray sighs deeply eyes narrowing slightly as irritation floods his system.

When Ryan doesn’t respond Ray shrugs and makes to move past Ryan and into the living room. Immediately the gent’s arm shoots out effectively blocking Ray from moving any further. Ryan’s jacket is still cold from being exposed to the cool air during their chopper flight back to their apartment. Ray feels the cold of Ryan’s jacket seeping through his hoodie and burning his warm skin as shivers roll down spine. The Hispanic raises an eyebrow at Ryan as their eyes connect. Deep brown drowning in the frozen lake of Ryan’s glassy orbs.

Absently Ray hears Michael and Gavin arguing in the background followed shortly by the gutsy, hysterical laughter that belonged to no other but Geoff. Something about a made up word is really all Ray is able to make out. 

Typical.

“Ok seriously Ryan? Stop. You’re pissing me off, I just want to get my 3Ds and lay down.”

“Did you understand what I was trying to say earlier? Back there I mean?” Ryan’s voice is sudden as he glances down at Ray their eyes connecting yet again.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean did you know what I was trying to convey?”

Ryan’s eyes are blank, void of anything and it has Ray reeling. Ryan’s mask was practically an extension of the man’s skin, it hid his expressions. Ray had gotten used to the mask a long time ago, and after getting used to the mask Ray naturally found himself accepting the face paint that Ryan typically wore beneath. As of recently the mask had morphed from an unnerving extension of Ryan, into an object of loathing.

“Take this off.” Ray says simply.

“Uh, what?”

“Take the fucking mask off.” Ray’s breath catches just the slightest as he catches a glimpse of _something_ pass through Ryan’s mesmerizing eyes.

When yet again the lad gets no response, Ray steps forward and into Ryan’s personal space bubble to place his hands at the edge of the black material of Ryan’s identity. Sliding the very tip of his fingers beneath the material Ray slowly starts to lift the offending mask off. As soon as Ryan’s lips are revealed, the lad feels gravity pull him even closer to the gent.

As the entirety of the mask slips from Ray’s grasp the very small space between the two of them becomes apparent. Ryan had provided no resistance and watched as his mask was tossed to the ground.

Vaguely Ray registers Gavin as he squeezes past them into the kitchen squawking an I knew it, before fetching 3 more beers from the fridge and fleeing from what had become their space.

The spell between the two of them is thick and through the haze Ray realizes Ryan’s intent gaze is focused on him solely. Nothing else mattered the world revolved around the both of them in that precise moment.

Ray swallows thickly his Adam’s apple bobbing as he reaches up to caress Ryan’s cheek bones with his thumbs. Sliding feather light touches across the gent’s face, Ray sighed as he pulled his hands back glancing at the red and black face paint smeared across his thumbs as well as smudged slightly across the gent’s face.

Chancing a glance upwards Ray finds himself breathing shallowly for fear of breaking whatever was going on between the two of them. Ray’s eyes linger on Ryan’s lips a stark pink against the violent colors of the man’s face paint. His eyes linger on Ryan’s lips which quirk slightly downwards and before Ray is aware of what is happening, Ryan has him pressed against the wall. Ryan’s full weight is on Ray and he knows that Ryan is telling him there is no way he is getting out of this.

“Do you understand now?” Ryan’s voice is thick and husky as he whispers sultry into Ray’s ear who shivers and melts into the wall.

“Ryan… What are we doing…?” Ray’s voice is soft and breathless as he purposefully ignores Ryan’s question with a question of his own.

Ray’s hands grip vice onto Ryan’s black, blue, and white leather jacket. Ray’s lips are tempting Ryan, prodding his long buried curiosity. They were a breath apart. Every whisper that passed their lips could be felt, their lips millimeters apart.

“You tell me.” Comes the brusque reply.

Ray feels his lips quivering as nerves dance across his lips, tingling with a sensation he so craves.

The warmth is gone and Ray feels his head buzzing in confusion.

“Things are different now… I want to protect you.” Ryan is clear out of Ray’s personal bubble at this point. With nothing but a fleeting glance Ryan is bending down to pick up his mask and he leaves the kitchen and enters the living room.

Ray feels his feet moving as anger pulsates through him.

“Yeah? Well guess what? The Ryan I knew would have fucking kissed me!” Ray is furiously starring down Ryan and he feels everyone’s eyes on him. They don’t matter, he could care less about them at this point.

Ray grips Ryan’s jacket furiously twisting the material beneath his fingers, leaning up on his tip toes Ray connects their lips and it’s the most satisfying and electric kiss in his entire life.

“Pay up boys.” Jack grins as she holds out her hands

Begrudgingly Geoff and Michael are now out of 50 bucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, they keep my muse rolling <3


End file.
